Estonteantes olhos esverdeados
by Watchtowerlola
Summary: Porque desde então eu esperaria aquele pássaro negro virar aquela estrada em minha direção ;


**Disclaimer:** **Supernatural não é meu.** _Porque se fosse meu a Jo ainda estaria viva e vivendo um lindo caso de amor com o Dean *-*_

**N/A:** AHHH! Espero que vocês gostem e não achem vulgar demais. Quero reviews!

Só adicionando mais coisas nessa N/A, queria dizer que essa fic está participando do Impala Trunk Awards e estou muito orgulhosa dela estar concorrendo. Então votem lá (SUPER CAMPANHA). Há outras fics competindo com ela. Não custa nada dar uma lidinha e votar *-* É só seguir as regras que estão todas explicadinhas. Beijinhos!

Mais um fim de tarde e eu aqui atrás desse balcão, no RoadHouse. Eu já me cansei disso. O bar estava relativamente vazio. Só tinha três caçadores em uma mesa conversando com Ash. O balcão já estava todo "furado" pelas pontadas da faca de meu pai que eu costumo manejar em qualquer ocasião. E ainda mais quando eu estou entediada, isso serve como uma distração. Guardei a faca em meu avental e fui pegar umas cervejas para os caras que estavam na mesa. Provavelmente eles estavam ali porque tinha acabado uma caçada e Ash poderia ajudá-los em uma nova.

Dirigi-me até a mesa, de onde saia um burburinho de conversa. Não pensando em muita coisa, eu parei a frente da mesa deixando as quatro cervejas que eu vinha trazendo. Os três pareciam de meia-idade e também pareciam estar a muito tempo na estrada. Suas barbas por fazer e aquele costumeiro cheiro de casaco de couro velho. Isso fez me lembrar do meu pai, de quando ele chegava de uma caçada e corria pra me abraçar. Eu podia sentir aquele cheiro, mas... AHH, como eu odiava cada caçador engraçadinho que passava pela porta da frente do bar.

- Obrigada, gracinha! – Ele disse, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

Pude o sentir passando a mão na minha bunda. Eu acho que eu nunca senti um ódio tão grande na minha vida. A minha vontade era matá-lo e eu poderia até ter feito isso. Minha faca como sempre nunca me abandonava. Em um movimento leve ela já estava no pescoço do cara. Eu o olhava com ódio saindo de meus olhos, forçando a faca contra seu pescoço, mas sem cortá-lo.

- Dá próxima vez pense melhor antes de encostar um dedo em mim. Nojento! – Cuspi ao seu pé e sai em direção da porta.

Bati a porta com força, caminhando no meio do nada, com lágrimas pulando de meus olhos, de raiva. Como minha mãe podia me submeter aquilo? Porque ela não me deixava sair pra caçar? Assim, nenhum deles se meteria a besta comigo. Mas era isso ou a faculdade.

Não muito longe da entrada, tinha um muro mal feito, com uma parte derrubada. Eu caminhei até lá e sentei nele. Manejando a faca, eu fiquei pensando se eu realmente deveria voltar á faculdade. Mas a minha conclusão era NÃO! Lá eu só era a estranha com uma coleção de facas. Então eu teria que continuar ali.

O dia estava quente mesmo sem o sol totalmente exposto, estava abafado demais. Aquele noroeste, gostoso, balançava meus cabelos loiros. E então eu olhei para a estrada logo à frente. Eu não podia acreditar, mas estava realmente vendo um Impala 67 vindo na minha direção. Há quanto tempo eles não vinham aqui? Uns seis meses? Por ai. Eu suspirei aliviada, eu veria Dean outra vez.

Depois de resolvido o mal entendido que envolvia a morte de meu pai, nós ficamos bem. Digamos que mais amigos. Sam também tinha conversado mais comigo. Mas ainda sim, minha ligação era com o Dean. Eu poderia negar quantas vezes pudesse, mas eu realmente me sentia atraída por ele. Quem não se sentiria certo? Eu continuei a manejar a faca vendo aquele pássaro preto chegar mais perto e finalmente estacionar. O dois irmãos desceram do carro, e eu pude vê-lo. O meu Dean. Eu o vi gesticular alguma coisa para Sam, e então o irmão mais alto seguir em direção da entrada do bar e Dean vir em minha direção. Eu me esforcei para não demonstrar nenhuma alegria, meus lábios parados firmemente na mesma expressão que estava, quando me senti com raiva. Ele caminhava demoradamente, às vezes passando a mão no cabelo, com sua inconfundível jaqueta de couro.

- Algo que eu possa fazer para a moça? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Pode me colocar dentro do seu carro e me levar embora? - Eu perguntei radicalmente, olhando profundamente em seus olhos esverdeados.

- Se você quiser ver esse Dean, morto e enterrado a sete palmos do chão... Vamos agora – Ele riu de um jeito assustadoramente atraente.

- Medo da minha mãe? – Eu entrei no jogo dele, desamarrando a minha cara.

- Com certeza, Srta. Harvelle! – Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos, ainda me encarando.

- Mas que feio... Um caçador de sua estirpe com medo da uma dona de um bar! – Eu dei uma gargalhada leve.

- Sim, quando a dona desse bar se chama Ellen Harvelle. – Ele me olhou em cima do muro e então pegou em minha cintura, me descendo no chão.

Eu senti meu corpo estremecer quando aquelas mãos grandes englobaram os lados de minha cintura. Eu repentinamente parei de respirar quando ele me deixou de frente a ele. Senti meu rosto queimar, e com certeza, daria pra ver do jeito que eu sou branca. Então abaixei minha cabeça, esperando meu coração parar de pular tanto.

- Algum problema? – Percebi a voz dele confusa.

- Não nenhum! – Senti meu coração regularizar e então olhei pra ele.

- Então, vamos entrar. – Ele tirou as mãos grandes da minha cintura e então pegou umas das minhas, me puxando.

- Não! Eu não quero entrar! – Eu disse decidida, sem me mover do lugar.

Pude senti-lo revirar os olhos. Com certeza ele deveria estar achando que eu tive mais uma daquelas briguinhas com a minha mãe... Mas dessa vez, se eu entrasse e visse a cara daqueles três caçadores, com certeza não responderia pelos meus atos.

- Jô! Deixe de bobagem, você sabe como Ellen é! – Ele disse me pedindo clemência.

- Dean, não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe. – Eu trinquei os dentes.

Antes tivesse. Eu olhei em direção de um furgão que estava estacionado do outro lado do bar. Ele então seguiu meu olhar e pareceu entender um pouco.

- Tem caçadores aqui? – Ele disse meio confuso, mas depois pareceu entender o que tinha acontecido. – O que eles fizeram com você?

Eu pude ver o ódio subir em todo seu corpo. Eu realmente não esperava aquela reação dele. Tudo menos aquilo. Quando eu fui abrir a boca pra responder, ele nem esperou. Sacou seu revolver e saiu em direção ao bar.

- Dean! – Eu gritei, mas ele não parou de andar.

- Dean! - Continuei atrás dele, correndo.

Ele então passou a porta do bar. Se eu não fosse rápida o bastante, aquilo poderia terminar mal. Corri até lá, passando logo depois a porta. Pude ver o olhar do Sam confuso, para um Dean transtornado, do balcão. Onde minha mãe conversava com ele, do lado de dentro.

- Quem é que foi o engraçadinho que mexeu com a Jô?

Dean andou até a mesa, onde só os três caçadores. Ash já havia ido. Estavam conversando animadamente. Nessa hora, os três só olharam pra ele, mas ninguém respondeu nada, voltando a conversar sem dar a mínima para Dean.

- Será que eu serei obrigado a perguntar de novo? - Ele crispou as palavras.

- Dean, esqueça! Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer!

Eu olhei na direção do que tinha quase o pescoço arrancado por mim. Ele voltou o olhar desgostoso para mim e se levantou um pouco alterado.

- Sua vadia, quando eu pegar você.. terá o que merece! – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Eu estava com um ódio maior do que de todos, como ele tinha a coragem de me chamar de "vadia"?! Era mesmo abusado. Nesse mesmo instante, Dean, já estava em cima do cara apontando uma arma pra ele.

- Seu desgraçado, limpe sua boca antes de falar dela. – Ele continuava apontando a arma pra cara do idiota.

- Qual é cara?! Você também é caçador! A garota é gostosa, porque não?! – Ele disse sem nenhum medo do revolver em sua testa.

Na mesma hora, Dean não falou mais nada, só deu uma pancada com o cabo no revolver no rosto do caçador.

- Dean! – Eu apenas gritei quando vi os outros dois amigos apontando armas pra ele, que não tinha visão nenhuma.

- Saiam daqui, AGORA! – Eu pude ouvir a voz da minha mãe, do lado do Sam, apontando duas armas para os outros caçadores. – Ninguém desrespeita a minha filha assim.

Os dois caçadores recolheram as suas armas, enquanto Sam puxava Dean pelos braços para sair de cima do cara. Os três pegaram suas coisas que estava na mesa e saíram sem dar mais nenhuma palavra. Eu continuei imóvel, perto da porta, enquanto Sam falava algumas coisas para acalmar Dean. Minha mãe veio em minha direção.

- Está tudo bem, Jô? – Ela me olhava preocupada. – O que ele fez pra você? – Ela suspirou – Dean está tão irritado.

Eu não consegui responder nada, ainda estava imóvel. E agora o ódio havia crescido! Eu sabia me virar sozinha, como sempre! Machão pra cima de mim, não pega! Estava odiando Dean agora. Eu não sou uma princesinha indefesa, naquela história eu era a caçadora dos dragões. Passei como um furacão pela minha mãe chegando de frente para o banco onde Dean estava sentado, ainda regularizando a respiração. Parei em frente a ele e olhei furiosamente aqueles estonteantes olhos verdes.

- Eu não preciso de um herói aqui! Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha – Eu vomitei as palavras na frente dele. – Dá próxima vez, fica na sua.

Virei-me e fui em direção aos fundos onde ficava a casa com os quartos de hospedes. Passei até meu quarto, batendo a porta. Aquela pose toda só escondia o que eu realmente sentia. Euforia! Dean precisava de um motivo muito forte para agir daquele jeito. Sentei na minha cama macia que tinha lençóis brancos. Outra vez, eu manejava a minha famosa faca, e ficava repassando do que tinha acontecido nos últimos instante. Fora tudo tão rápido, que não deu nem para memorizar tudo. Em um minuto eu estava rindo e logo depois ficando constrangida pelo jeito que Dean tinha me pegado do muro, no outro ele já estava em cima do caçador, que tinha mexido comigo. Eu ainda pude ouvir, ele falando _"tal mãe, tal filha"_, depois do que eu falei pra ele. Eu me deitei, deixando a faca de lado na cabeceira da cama e com o noroeste de fim de tarde, entrando pela minha janela eu adormeci.

Agora eu sentia um vento gelado bater em meus braços, me fazendo acordar. Ainda meio sonolenta, eu abri meus olhos avistando as cortinas do meu quarto voar por causa do vento. E agora era um vento gelado e então eu percebi que estava chovendo. Aquele noroeste todo só podia acabar nisso. Eu joguei meus pés pra fora da cama colocando-os no chão. Espreguicei meu corpo, logo o deixando esmorecer. Agora mais "consciente", eu olhei pra si mesma e percebi que havia ficado com a roupa de dia e de sapato até.

Levantei, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, indo em direção do banheiro que era dentro do meu quarto. Liguei o chuveiro de água quente, me despi, prendi meu cabelo, para não molhar, e então entrei embaixo dele fazendo meus músculos relaxarem na hora. Deixei minha mente limpa por um instante e depois as imagens dos acontecimentos de mais cedo dominaram a minha mente. Eu realmente devia um pedido de desculpas ao Dean, ele foi tão... Protetor! Era a palavra certa. E eu nem pra agradecer... Mas ficaria para uma próxima vez, já que eles nunca passavam a noite nas dependências do bar. Eu respirei fundo, terminando o banho e sai vestindo meu pijama, que consistia em uma blusa Hering branca, e uma calça de moleton preta.

Depois de tentar dormir, eu desisti da idéia. Eu tinha dormido demais à tarde e o sono tinha sumido agora. Eu olhei no relógio e constatei que era uma da manhã. Bufei com raiva, de ficar sem sono. Levantei disposta a tomar uma água e um ar fresco pra ver se me dava sono. Coloquei meu roupão e caminhei em silêncio pela casa, até chegar ao bar.

Tudo estava quieto. Fui até o balcão e enchi meu copo de água. A chuva do lado caia fortemente e estava um cheiro ótimo de terra molhada. Fechei meu roupão e sai na varanda do bar, sentando em um dos velhos e poucos bancos que restavam. E então para a minha surpresa, o pássaro negro ainda estava estacionado na frente do bar. O que indicava que os irmãos Winchesters ainda estavam aqui. Que Dean estava aqui. E então eu poderia me desculpar com ele. Eu estava tão absorta que não vi que outro alguém saia pela porta do bar, apenas a batida dela se fechando fez com que eu olhasse assustada para o ser que também estava dando uma de vampiro aquela noite.

- Oi – Dean disse, quando me viu sentada observando a chuva.

Eu mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali acordado e falando comigo. Era a minha chance de me desculpar. Eu realmente precisava ficar em paz com ele. Se não o meu humor virava o cão. Minha mãe não cansava de repetir isso. Eu olhei pra ele e parecia que ele também teve sua crise de insônia, porque estava de pijama. Uma calça larga de moleton e uma blusa de manga curta meio bege.

- Insônia? – Perguntei a ele, que continuava de pé, olhando a chuva.

- É difícil dormir quando seu irmão está ferrado de cansado e ronca mais que um trem. – Ele respondeu com um ar de emburrado, o que me fez rir.

- É... Realmente deve ser difícil. – Eu controlei meu riso.

- E você, Srta."Eu posso me virar sozinha", o que faz aqui á essa hora? – Ele finalmente virou pra mim com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Engraçadinho! – Eu fiz uma careta e respondi a pergunta dele – Não sei se você sentiu minha falta, mas eu dormi a tarde inteira. E agora sem sono.

- Eu queria arrombar a porta, mas sua mão não deixou. Pensei que você tivesse se matado e eu terei que acabar com seu espírito vingador dos homens, que tentam proteger moças. – Ele deu uma gargalhada leve – Eu seria o primeiro da sua lista né?!

- Provavelmente! – Eu ri espontaneamente. - Mas, eu te devo desculpas e um obrigado. – Fiquei pensativa – Gostei de você bater nele... Ele merecia.

Ele riu, mas depois ficou sério. O silêncio pairou alguns segundos entre nós. Eu estava em dúvida de fazer a pergunta crucial "Porque você agiu daquele jeito?", mas o meu medo de rejeição era bem maior e então eu considerei levar uma conversa normal... Melhor.

- Porque vocês ficaram aqui? Quero dizer, vocês nunca ficam não é?! – Me embaralhei um pouco nas palavras.

- Acabamos uma caçada agora. Um maldito ilusionista. – Ele suspirou – O nosso próximo caso não fica muito longe daqui.

- Ah sim, entendi. – Eu disse um pouco decepcionada.

- Nós só iríamos passar, sem incomodar, mas quando eu vi certa garota loira, empoleirada naquele muro – Ele apontou pra direção do muro, que era encoberto pela chuva – Eu resolvi ver como estavam às coisas.

Ele sorriu torto e olhou pra mim. Fiquei olhando para os olhos esverdeados dele que me deixaram um pouco corada, o que não dava pra ver, por causa da escuridão.

- Eu bateria em mil caras se algum deles mexesse com você! – Ele disse mais nitidamente impossível.

Eu fui tomada por uma onda de tremedeira, a qual eu consegui disfarçar um pouco. Ele levou a sua mão até o meu rosto, acariciando-o. Em um movimento involuntário, eu aconcheguei meu rosto em sua mão. Fechei os olhos, por um instante e quando os reabri ele já estava perto demais. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Perdi qualquer um dos meus sentidos e o beijei. Não me interessava mais nada, desde que ele me correspondesse. O que não foi difícil acontecer. A língua dele já pedia passagem por dentre meus lábios. Minhas mãos foram para a nuca dele, massageando-a. Agora aquelas mãos grandes habitavam meu cabelo, o qual ele tinha desamarrado. Entre abri minha boca e pude senti-lo invadindo a minha boca em um beijo apaixonante. Eu nem sabia o quanto tinha durado aquilo, mas eu realmente precisava de ar. Separei-me um pouco dele, puxando o ar discretamente, enquanto ele me olhava com os lábios inchados. Voltei a olhá-lo e então vi a confusão em seu rosto esperando pela minha reação. Eu apenas sorri pra ele e então ele relaxou a expressão e me beijou outra vez. Dessa vez, mais ternamente. Eu conseguia ouvir o barulho da chuva que parecia até distante.

Continuamos sentados, lado a lado e então sem perceber e sem me importar, eu sentei no colo dele, prendendo seus quadris com as minhas pernas. Ele parou de me beijar um momento e olhou em meu rosto. Provavelmente, eu deveria estar corada, mas a escuridão não o deixava ver esses detalhes. Ele sorriu marotamente e então abriu o meu roupão, segurou firme minha cintura e me trouxe mais pra perto do corpo dele, fazendo o meu corpo deslizasse sobre o dele. Eu soltei um suspiro baixo quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Suas mãos massageavam minha cintura, tocando a minha pele enquanto ele traçava o caminho de volta pra minha boca.

Minhas pequenas e geladas mãos passearam até a barra da camisa dele, subindo as mesmas por dentro da blusa, podendo sentir os músculos dele se contraírem. Um suspiro baixo saiu dos lábios dele. Nessa hora, meu corpo se tornou fogo. Eu voltei a beijá-lo com desejo e ele não fez nenhuma objeção quanto a isso. A chuva começou a ficar mais forte e o frio estava se tornando extremo, mesmo com os nossos corpos quentes até demais.

- O vento está forte demais, vamos entrar! – Eu disse isso um pouco ofegante, com a minha testa encostada na dele.

- O que a Srta. Quiser. – Ele disse meio abobado.

Com um pouco de esforço, eu levantei do seu colo, passando a mão no meu cabelo. Ele ainda demorou pra levantar, poderia imaginar por que. E senti meu rosto queimar por ter deixado-o naquele estado. Entrei rapidamente pela porta e depois de uns segundos, ele veio atrás. Ele fechou a porta com todo cuidado sem fazer barulho. Senti seus olhos queimarem em minhas costas, mas eu estava muito agitada para olhá-lo, porém eu também não saia do lugar. Minha boca ainda pedia pela dele, meu corpo ainda pedia pelo dele.

- Acho que já está na hora de dormir. – Ele disse firmemente, mas pude sentir decepção em sua voz.

- É... Eu acho que sim – Odeio quando tenho que falar outra coisa e acaba saindo a mesma.

Nós caminhamos lentamente pelos corredores que levavam aos quartos. Sem nenhum barulho pra não acordar ninguém. Eu parei em frente à porta do meu quarto, abrindo-a. Hesitei um pouco para entrar. Virei-me pra ele um pouco mais controlada.

- Boa noite – Ele disse encostado na parede do lado da porta.

- Boa noite – Eu disse, quase mordendo a minha língua.

Ele então me olhou mais uma vez e seguiu o corredor a diante. E eu continuei parada, olhando-o se distanciar, quando não pude mais controlar a minha boca.

- Dean – Eu chamei o seu nome, em um som normalizado.

Ele repentinamente parou e olhou pra trás. Andou até a porta do meu quarto sem quebrar o contato com os meus olhos. Eu tinha que admitir, me perdia naqueles olhos esverdeados.

- O que? – Ele perguntou tão cinicamente que eu tive de sorrir.

Eu não o deixei dizer mais nada e o beijei intensamente. Como se aquele fosse o ultimo e talvez fosse mesmo. Minha mãe nunca me deixaria sair pra caçar e ele nunca me levaria sem a autorização dela e eu nem mesmo sabia por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito naquela noite. E tentava não pensar na hipótese de servir só como mais uma. Ele parecia tão verdadeiro. Quando um _"Clac"_ foi ouvido saído de uma porta um pouco distante. Era minha mãe saindo.

- Meu deus – Eu sussurrei,e então o puxei para dentro do meu quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente e delicadamente.

Minha respiração aumentou mil vezes do que já estava. Larguei-o no meu quarto e encostei meu ouvido na porta, na esperança de ouvir um _"Clac"_ de fechamento. E para a minha sorte havia acabado de acontecer. Respirei fundo, encostando minhas costas na porta e dando de cara com um Dean sorridente.

-Acho que estou acostumado a viver perigosamente. – Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

E então eu analisei a situação. À noite, todos dormindo, uma chuva horrenda e barulhenta, eu e ele em meu quarto, sozinhos... E uma cama convidativa. Eu não tinha escapatória. Eu tremi em pensar, mas ele me fez perder todos os sentidos se encostando contra mim e mordendo minha orelha. Ele estava fazendo a revanche. Lá fora, eu era a dona do controle, mais agora, ele estava no controle. E era bom. Ele me pressionou contra a porta, fazendo com que seus músculos entrassem em contato com a minha pele.

Então ele traçou um caminho de fogo com beijos, sobre a minha pele, desde a orelha, até meus ombros, tirando meu roupão. Eu voltei a olhar pra ele, encarando seus lindos olhos esverdeados e sua boca e não pensei mais. Beijei-o ardentemente, movendo minhas mãos rápidas até a camisa dele puxando a pra cima. Ele se separou de meus lábios e passou a camisa pela cabeça. Pude observar seu peito, todo definido e com algumas cicatrizes, até mesmo a do braço eu reconheci, era a que eu tinha cuidado há um tempo. Eu tracei todos os caminhos possíveis naquele peito com meus dedos. Ele então avançou e me beijou levemente, fazendo o mesmo comigo, puxando a minha blusa pra cima. Meu rosto queimou na mesma hora que a blusa foi deixada no chão. Ele me olhou por um instante e logo pressionou o peito dele contra o meu. Pude sentir a respiração dele em minha orelha.

- Você é linda – Ele disse em uma voz sensual.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, deslizando seu corpo em cima do meu, me levando a loucura. Suas mãos agora brincavam com o cós da minha calça, eu arfei. Ele parecia ter entendido meu simples gesto. Ele passou a mão por uma perna minha e a levantou até o seu quadril, fazendo meu corpo se encaixar ao dele. Em resposta, em arranhei as costas musculosas dele, o que fez ele se arrepiar, e intensificar os carinhos em mim. Ele desceu do meu pescoço para meus seios. Ele passou um de seus braços em minhas costas, e trouxe meu corpo mais pra frente fazendo minhas costas se curvar.

Sua boca moveu contra o meu seio e eu gemi baixo. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo no momento em que sua língua passou levemente sobre meu seio. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás aproveitando um misto de sensações. Afastei-o da minha pele, e o "ataquei" com um beijo avassalador, o qual ele correspondeu do mesmo jeito. Minhas mãos passearam pelas suas costas e peito nu, e foi direto ao cós da calça dele. Ele continuava a massagear meus seios. Minhas mãos temerosas esqueceram qualquer tipo de coisa, e invadiram a calça dele, massageando seu membro. Na mesma hora, ele parou de me beijar e soltou um grunhido. Aquilo me incentivou mais e continuei a massageá-lo. Dean apoiou as mãos na porta enquanto grunhia. Quando estava quase perdendo o controle, ele tirou minha mão de dentro de sua calça e meu pegou no colo me levando a cama.

Eu me deitei e ele veio por cima de mim. Pude sentir o volume de baixo do meu ventre, o que me fez ofegar. Ele começou a beijar toda a minha pele, arrancando minhas calças com os pés. Agora eu tava totalmente nua, já que pra dormir, eu não usava nada por baixo. Eu deveria estar queimando de vergonha, mas eu estava queimando de desejo por ele. Fiz o mesmo com ele, arrancando as suas calças com os meus pés, deixando-o nu. Eu não tinha nem tempo de raciocinar o que eu estava fazendo, eu só queria ele em mim, duas partes de um só.

Ele se encaixou entre as minhas pernas, entrando em mim. Eu olhei para o lado, e mordi meu lábio. Quando eu voltei a olhá-lo, ele me encarou com uma cara de confusão, encontrando uma barreira, para deslizar dentro de mim.

- Não me diga que você é... – Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- SHH! – Eu coloquei um dedo, selando seus lábios.

- Ellen vai me matar – Ele ainda conseguiu falar.

- Isso realmente não é uma boa hora, pra lembrar-se dela!

Eu o calei com um beijo e ele ultrapassou aquela ultima barreira cuidadosamente, tendo um cuidado extremo comigo. Ele deitou em cima de meu corpo, enquanto eu me acostumava com seu membro dentro de mim. Alguns segundo depois ele olhou pra mim profundamente, e eu sorri brevemente, dando a confiança total. Ele começou a se movimentar devagar em cima do meu corpo. Passava a mão vagarosamente em meu corpo, enquanto o ultimo resquício de dor sumia, dando lugar a uma sensação jamais vivida.

Minhas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dele, acariciando carinhosamente. Ele suspirava em minha orelha e eu podia ser seu hálito quente. Eu trouxe seu rosto pra perto de mim e o beijei calorosamente, explorando cada canto de sua boca. Ele então aumentou o ritmo sobre meu corpo, fazendo com que uma sensação crescesse cada vez mais em meu peito. A melhor sensação de todas.

A chuva caía forte e barulhenta, do lado de fora daquele quarto. Mas agora mais nada importava. Só importava que eu estivesse ali com o homem que eu amava. Eu gemi alto em seu ouvido, quando senti aquela sensação fazendo com que eu explodisse em pedacinhos. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas quando ele continuou a pressão sobre mim e depois de alguns segundos caiu suado sobre meu corpo. Ele saiu suavemente de mim, e caiu deitado ao meu lado. Só se podia se ouvir nossa respiração desregulada e o barulho da chuva batendo forte no solo do lado de fora.

Eu então virei meu rosto pra cima para olhá-lo. Ele estava lá, com o sorriso mais brilhante estampado no rosto. Eu poderia dizer que só com esse sorriso eu já era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Então ele chegou mais perto de mim e me beijou suavemente, como se fosse o primeiro beijo que déssemos.

- Dean, eu... – Eu tentei falar depois do beijo, mas ele impediu.

- Apenas fique comigo esta noite! – Ele disse e me puxou pra perto dele.

- Nada me faria mais feliz – Eu sorri brevemente e me aconcheguei no peito dele.

Eu senti o lençol encobrir meu corpo e o dele junto. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e depois eu adormeci em seus braços.

No dia seguinte eu acordei com uma gostosa sensação. Já não escutava o barulho da chuva, mas podia sentir um calor eminente em meu quarto. Então eu me lembrei dos acontecimentos da noite passada, um sorriso passou pelos meus lábios, mas logo sumiu quando eu passei a mão ao lado da cama e senti apenas um lugar vazio. Eu abri meus olhos assustada e ele já não estava mais lá! Ele tinha ido embora. Um sentimento de vazio passou por mim e então meus olhos começaram a ter uma leve ardência. Eu sabia que aconteceria logo depois. Mas eu fiquei firme e não derramei nenhuma lágrima.

Enrolei o lençol sobre meu corpo nu e levantei da cama indo em direção do banheiro. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar pude avistar em cima da minha faca, no criado mudo, do lado de minha cama, um papel escrito _Para Jô_. Meu coração iluminou-se de novo. Eu reconheceria aquela caligrafia em qualquer lugar. Peguei o papel e abri rapidamente. E então lá estava à resposta por qual eu esperava.

_Sinto muito não estar ai quando você acordar. Mas acho que tinha uma pergunta que você gostaria de saber da resposta._

"_Porque eu agi daquele jeito ontem?"_

_É simplesmente porque _**EU TE AMO**_._

_Dean Winchester._

Minhas pernas tremeram na mesma hora em que eu li o bilhete. Eu voltei a sentar na cama e aquele "EU TE AMO" ecoou várias vezes na minha cabeça. Eu não sabia onde colocar tanta alegria e euforia. Eu jamais poderia pensar que seria daquele jeito. Era tudo tão surreal. Eu beijei aquele papel com a caligrafia inconfundível dele e o guardei na gaveta.

Fui caminhando abobada até o banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado, sentindo cada gota de água escorrendo pelo meu corpo, agora dele. Voltei ao meu quarto e me vesti para o trabalho. Nada, mas NADA tiraria a minha alegria hoje. Eu arrumei a cama e ainda sentia o cheiro maravilhoso dele nos travesseiros.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e caminhei pelo corredor que dava no bar. Minha mãe, já estava mexendo em algumas coisas, e Ash como sempre, dormindo na mesa de sinuca. Eu não conseguia esconder a alegria, meus dentes chegavam a trincar de tanto que eu sorria.

- Que alegria toda é essa, Joana? – Minha mãe perguntou desconfiada – Dá ultima vez que isso aconteceu você estava planejando uma caçada.

- Não, mãe! Não é nada disso. – Eu respondi, pegando meu avental e prendendo em minha cintura.

- Hum... Você me respondeu a mesma coisa antes! – Ela saiu para as mesas, desconfiada.

Eu olhei pra fora e vi o sol bonito que fazia o dia. Ele parecia resplandecer o meu humor. Eu não havia ficado chateada porque ele tinha ido. Isso iria acontecer. Não esperava que ele passasse o resto da vida ali comigo. Ele precisava caçar, ele precisava daquele trabalho. Eu ficaria com o coração apertado toda vez que me lembrasse dele, esperando por um sinal de vida, mas aquilo era a vida dele. Eu não teria como prendê-lo! Mas eu tinha uma certeza. Ele voltaria! Voltaria pra mim, por que ele me amava. Eu caminhei em direção a porta para observar o sol, tão intenso, quando a voz familiar da minha mãe chamou a minha atenção.

- AH! E Joana quando o Dean foi embora, ele disse uma coisa estranha – Ela pareceu revisar em sua mente.

- O que? – Eu parecia assustada? Ele poderia ter dado algum indicio do que aconteceu?

- Ele disse que daqui a algum tempo eu verei ele morto e enterrado a sete palmos do chão. – Ela continuava confusa, mas então balançou a cabeça e limpou a mesa.

Eu precisei de um minuto para entender o que aquela frase significava. Então eu passei pela porta da frente do bar, mais sorridente que nunca. No dia anterior de tarde ele havia falado isso, quando eu mencionei entrar no carro dele,e ele me levar embora. Então ele me levaria embora! Então ele queria que eu o acompanhasse nisso tudo! Mas quando? Eu fiquei me perguntando isso, quando me vi de frente para aquele muro, de novo. Eu respirei fundo e me sentei lá. Quando eu não sabia e ele como sempre não havia deixado data nenhuma. Eu olhei para a estrada longa, logo a frente do muro. E então eu teria que esperar mais uma vez o pássaro negro vir naquela estrada na minha direção.

**N/A²: **Oi gente, reupei a fic consertando os erros de português e concordância!

E pra quem queria continuação, eu dou ótimas notícias *o* Já venho um tempo trabalhando em uma continuação e logo em breve estará online :D

Obrigada por todas as reviews lindas que ganhei até agora *-*


End file.
